Your Mine Don't Forget That Andy Biersack Love
by ObsessedxMusicxLover
Summary: 18 year old Beth bumps into Andy from Black Veil Brides while out shopping with her parents. Andy invites her along on tour with them, what happens when Beth starts falling for the rockstar? And will Andy feel the same?
1. Beth Starr

Hey,

Let me introduce myself my name is Beth Starr. Yes that is my actual surname. Awesome right!  
I have vibrant blue eyes and jet black hair. I love the colour black.  
All through high school I got called an emo. Told to go and kill myself thousands of times.

People may think that listening to music like Black Veil Brides would cause you to self harm or change your lifestyle. But their wrong, Black Veil Brides music helps me to block out all the rumours and bullying going on around me. My life is what it is because of them. I can't thank them enough for what their music has done for me over the last couple of years.

My favourite band if you hadn't already guessed is Black Veil Brides. I love all their songs but I expecially love Saviour. It helped me through a rough patch when I lost my sister to cancer.

I have a massive crush on Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides. He is soo sexy! 3 x  
Anyway I better go, I have to go shopping with my parents.

Speak to you guys later

Beth :D x


	2. Andy Biersack

Hey,

Let me introduce myself, my name is Andy Biersack.

I'm the lead singer in a band called Black Veil Brides. My band members are my best friends, there's Jake Pitts, Ashley Purdy, Christian 'CC' Coma and Jeremy 'Jinxx' Ferguson. The guys are awesome. We spend time while on tour having a laugh and enjoying life.

I love that our music reaches out to fans and helps them through hard and rough times.  
We're off to Warped Tour next week so we're really looking forward to it.

Sorry guys got to go, rehearsal for the tour has started early.  
Speak to you people later

Andy :D


	3. Oh My Your Andy Biersack

"What do you think of this t-shirt Beth?" my mother said as she held up a black and white checkered shirt with quarter length sleeves. I smiled gently as I casually walked over towards her.

"It's awesome mum, I'm gonna go and try it on" my mother smiled as I took the t-shirt from her hands and started walking towards the changing rooms.

After baffling with the the buttons on the front I managed to get the t-shirt over my head. As I left my t-shirt neatly folded on the chair in the corner of the room, I pulled back the curtain and started to make my way towards my mother who was looking at high heeled boots.

As I was walking towards my mother somebody bumped into me causing me to trip and land rather hard on my butt. As I looked up towards the stranger who had bumped into me, I was majorly shocked.

My voice got caught in my throat as I stared up into the blue eyes of my lifetime celebrity crush. Andy Biersack.

I gasped as I said " Oh my.. your Andy Biersack!" Andy smiled down at me as he smirked replying "Yep that's me want some help?" I smiled and gracefully accepted the help as he held out his hand to help me back to my feet.

When I was fully placed back on my feet I turned to Andy and said "What are you doing here anyway I thought Black Veil Brides were on the Warped Tour" He smiled as he replied with " We are I was just stopping in to get a new leather jacket since I managed to burn a hole through it when I dropped my cigarette".

Andy turned to me and said "Since you know my name, do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

I smiled up at him and whispered "My name is Beth. Beth Starr"

He smiled at me and said " Well Beth would you like to come on tour with me and the guys?" My voice got caught in my throat once again. I nodded as I smiled at him. I then said to him " I better ask my mum first though make sure it's ok, are you sure I won't be interferring in the tour?"

Andy smiled as he noticed the hesitation in my eyes. He then carried on saying "I'm positive, it will be great having such a massive fan on tour with us".

My cheeks turned red as we started walking towards my mum. I hope she says I can go on tour with them.


	4. First Night On Tour With The Guys!

I can't believe my mum is actually letting me go on tour half way around the world, with my favourite band of all time Black Veil Brides.

Andy came to pick me up this morning around half past nine.

As we arrived at the tour bus I couldn't help but feel butterflys flutter around in my stomach. Andy opened the tour bus door and waited for me to walk in first. I thanked him and made my way inside the bus. I was amazed at what I saw, the bus was huge! I noticed all the guys sat on the sofa watching tv. As I walked in Jake turned and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush.

Andy cleared his throat from behind me causing all the guys heads to turn towards us. I blushed furiously now as I noticed everyone's eyes trained on me. Jinxx was the first to speak "Who's this Andy?" Andy laughed and replied with "This is Beth, Beth this is Ashley, Jake, CC and Jinxx" while pointing to each individual as he said their name.

All of a sudden CC burst out saying " Do you guys want to play truth or dare? Since we can't get off this bus for another 3 hours" I smiled and nodded as I turned to look at Andy.

We all agreed to play truth or dare. CC insisted since it was his game suggestion he got to pick who went first. CC turned to Andy and said "Truth or dare Andy?" Andy smirked and said "Dare!" CC smiled and turned to Andy saying "I dare you to kiss Beth for the whole 5 minutes" I noticed Andy gulp as he looked at the others. They were all smiling and winking towards me. I blushed as I ducked my head down, my jet black hair falling as a curtain around my face

I felt someones hands tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I turned to see Andy sat looking at me. I gently smiled as he leaned forward cupping my face as his lips were pressed on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I gripped a handfull of his soft black hair into my hands. Andy's hands travelled down my sides as his hands fixed themselves onto my hips.

His tongue probed at my lips as he asked for entrance. I gladly accepted as his tongue began to discover its way around my mouth. I can't believe this. I am actually kissing my lifetime celebrity crush. I can't help but feel a slight blush appear on my cheeks as I realised that we were still in the game with the other band members looking at us. I pulled away, immediatly feeling a throb at my heart.

Am I falling for Andy Biersack?

As I looked down at the tattoos on his arms I couldn't help but notice a rather new one on his hand. It read 'white rabbit'. It suddenly clicked in my head. He had a girlfriend, that was obviously a nickname that they had given to each other. Andy's phone started ringing, it was next to me on the floor from our kissing session so I looked down and saw the called ID. It read 'Juliet 3'.

He obviously doesn't feel the same. He's a rockstar what would he want with me? Nothing that's what. Maybe all the kids were right back in high school, I'm a freak that needs to kill herself.

I excused myself from the game as I made my way towards the bunks. As I laid down in my bunk I couldn't stop the fall of tears that escaped my eyes.5 years lusting over a rockstar, when he had a girlfriend all along that I didn't know even existed how could I be so stupid?

As I laid in my bunk with tears cascading out of my eyes I heard someone the other side of my bunk curtain. I heard a familiar voice say "Beth it's me Jake can I come in?" I smiled as I pulled back the curtain and revealed my horrid and saddened appearence to Jake. He sighed as he climbed up into my bunk with me and laid beside me. He turned to me and whispered "Beth will you be mine? I know we hardly know each other but can we get to know each other?" I smiled as I looked up into not the frosty blue eyes I always imagined myself staring into, but the hazel eyes of the guitar player.

As we laid silently in my bunk, I couldn't help but think. Who care's if I can't be with Andy I have a lovely gorgeous man who loves me for who I am and that's better than loving someone who doesn't love you back.

I felt Jake lean over and kiss me on my forehead as I fell into a deep slumber with my head resting on his toned chest. Dreaming of my life with my man.


	5. The Meet And Greet Confession

I was awoken rather abruptly by loud shouting coming from the living room on the bus. I looked to the right of the bunk and noticed that Jake wasn't there. I pulled back the curtains of the bunk and climbed out. As I looked towards the living room I could see Jake and Andy shouting at each other. Ashley, Jinxx and CC were trying to calm them down but nothing worked.

I walked into the living room placing myself in between Andy and Jake. As soon as I was placed between the two angry men, the shouting stopped. Jake looked down at me guiltily as Andy carried on glaring at Jake. I leaned up and cupped Jake's cheek before placing my lips on his. Jake's arms enveloping around my waist as my arms reached up and around his neck. We were broken apart by Ashley clearing his throat.

I blushed deep red as we pulled away from our kissing session. Jake chuckled deeply and kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at Andy, when my eyes reached his everything stopped. His eyes beaming out a range of emotions lust, guilt and jealousy. What was going through his head? He has a girlfriend and I have my loving Jake. I was broke away from the eye contact with Andy by Jinxx laughing at something CC had said. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Jake still had his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I smiled up at Jake and rested my head on his chest.

Ashley suddenly burst into question. "Are you guys ready? We have to get going to the meet and greet at Hot Topic". Jake nodded and we started making our way off of the tour bus. As we got off the bus, we noticed groups of teen fans waiting outside the entrance to Hot Topic. This started to make me nervous, I hate big crowds especially crowds of people, that have something against me since I'm dating Jake. I felt Jake grip my hand tightly and protectively, whispering into my ear "Everything will be okay babe". I smiled up at him and nodded.

As we started getting closer to the entrance of Hot Topic, it seemed that more groups of fans were appearing every step we took. I squeezed Jake's hand tighter as I noticed some of the fans starting to make their way towards us. It was now that I noticed that we had two security guards with us. When had they appeared? There was one up front with Andy and one behind us with Jinxx.

Thanks to the help of the security guards we made it safely into Hot Topic. The fans had been told to make a single line from the table the guys were signing at to the back of the store. There was even more fans waiting outside since the line was too long. The security guards helped us make our way to the table the guys were signing at. The seating arrangements were Ashley, Jinxx, Andy, Jake, CC. I stood behind Jake. He looked over his shoulder at me and winked, I couldn't help but blush crimson red.

As the signing began I knew that today was going to be a long day. I swear the line grew longer and longer, even with people leaving with autographs. Jake reached his left hand back towards me, holding my hand tight in his. I smiled as I felt him squeeze it reasuringly then let go to carry on signing. I was brough out of my own world, by Jinxx shouting "Hey Beth, come over here!" I looked at jake and he nodded. I smiled as I made my way over towards Jinxx at the other end of the table.

As I approached Jinxx, I was shocked when I saw that a fan had brought a picture of me and Jake to the table and wanted me to sign it. I smiled gently as the fan who looked at least eleven asked me "Please can I have your autograph? You and Jake make such a great couple" I smiled as I nodded and gladly signed the photo. The girl smiled happily at me before walking off rather excited because she had met me. Wow, do I really have that effect on people?

I smiled at Jinxx, as I made my way back towards Jake. As I reached Jake I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. Jake smiled over his shoulder at me before turning back and speaking to some of the fans. Me and Jake were told by many fans that we made a cute couple and that they never wanted us to break up. I smile, I'm glad that people appreciate me and don't hate me just because I'm dating Jake.

The meet and greet has just finished. We are just getting ready to leave Hot Topic, to go back to the bus and relax. Jake turns to me and says "babe, I'm just going to go and talk to our tour manager, I'll be back in a minute" I nodded happily as I stood with Jinxx and Ash. Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to reveal Andy stood there. I looked up at him, he looked rather upset. I asked him "Andy, whats wrong?" he looked down at me even sadly, when he said "Beth, I need to tell you something, I l..love you"

I stood there, my mouth hanging open, had Andy Biersack my crush of 5 years just said that he loved me? But I'm dating Jake, I can't just dump him to go out with Andy. That's not right. I looked up at Andy and said "Andy, I've loved you for 5 years but I'm dating Jake, I can't just dump him to go out with you, that's not right at all" Andy nodded his head slowly repling with "Your right Beth, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" With that said he turned around and walked off to talk to CC.

What am I going to do? Do I carry on dating Jake knowing that Andy lovess me or do I dump Jake and go out with Andy?


	6. I Love You I Love You Too

I have been sat here for the last two hours, wracking my brain trying to decide what to do. If you didn't already know, 4 hours ago at the meet and greet Andy confessed his feelings for me. Yeah, I know I should be over the moon about such a cool rockstar like him crushing on me, but I'm not. Because I have Jake as my boyfriend. I can't really crush Jake's heart just because one of the other band members has started to have feelings for me, that's not right.

As I climb out of my bunk and start descending towards the living area, one thought runs through my mind. I have to talk to Jake. I walk into the living area to see all the guys sat on the sofa talking. I gently smile as I walk over to Jake and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. Jake turns around, looking at me over his shoulder. I smile gently at him and whisper into his ear "I need to talk to you about something" Jake nods gently as he gets up off of the sofa, excusing himself from the guys' conversation. Gripping my hand tightly he walks towards the back room.

Once we are in the back room, I shut the door and slide the lock across. We don't want anyone disturbing this conversation otherwise it could end badly. I sit down on the bed in the right hand side corner, I pat the bed beside me asking Jake to join me. Once Jake is sat on the bed next to me, I turn to him and say "Jake, I need to tell you something, when you went to talk to the tour manager, Andy confessed that he.." Jake stopped me abruptly. "I know what he confessed babe" he replied. I look up into Jake's eyes, I notice that they are starting to tear up. Jake must have notice the look in my eyes because he turned to me and asked "Beth, do you feel the same for Andy?" As tear after tear descends down my cheek, I look down at the floor nodding my head slowly.

As I let the tears escape my eyes and roll down my face, I feel Jake wrap his arm around me pulling me into his chest. As I sob rather loud and heart wracking sobs into his chest, Jake says to me "Babe, it's okay I knew that you would eventually figure out that you loved Andy, it's okay I understand" I look up into his eyes whispering "Really?" Jake chuckles deeply as he replys with "Of course Beth, now go and talk to Andy". I smile gently as I kiss Jake on the cheek, and start making my way to talk to Andy. As I'm just about to leave the room, I look back to see Jake smiling at me. I return the smile before making my way into the living area.

Once I get into the living area I notice that the guys are still sat there talking. As I walk into the living area, all heads turn to me. I blush crimson red as I look Andy in the eyes and ask "Can I please speak to you?" Andy nods smiling gently, as he gets up off of the sofa and makes his way towards me. Andy holds my hand reassuringly walking towards the bunks. Once we get to the bunks, Andy pulls back the curtain of his bunk and climbs in. He turns to me and asks "Come on Beth we'll talk up here" I smile gently as I climb up into his bunk.

As soon as I'm sat in his bunk, his full attention turns to me. I blush deeply as I look up into his eyes and say "I l..love you too Andy". Andy beams a wide smile at me before pulling me into a huge bone crushing hug. As soon as we pull away, Andy reaches up and cups my cheek. I blush as I turn my head into the palm of his hand. Andy chuckles deeply, I giggle gently looking up into his eyes. As soon as our eyes connected, Andy leaned down and placed his lips on mine. His lips were soft and tasted almost sweet like. Andy turns to lean against the wall of his bunk, pulling me to straddle his waist. Once I am sat straddling his waist, Andy places his hands on my hips pulling me tightly towards his body. I wrap my hands into his shoulder length hair. It's so soft.

We are broken apart by the guys cheering outside the bunk. I giggle gently and blush crimson red. Andy chuckles as he keeps hold of my waist pulling me tightly against his body still. I smile as I lean down and kiss Andy on the lips one more time. I climb off of Andy's lap and onto the bed. I look up to see that Jake, Jinxx, Ash and CC are smiling madly at us. I giggle as I look at Jake. His eyes connect to mine as he smiles and says "So I see you guys are together then?" I giggle gently as I turn to Andy. He smiles widely at me as he turns to the guys and says "Yup so leave my girl alone"

Ash and CC burst out laughing before walking off and returning to the living area. Jinxx smiles at me then turns to return to the living area as well. Once Ash, CC and Jinxx had left, Jake turns to me and Andy and says "Congrats you two" I smile gently as I say "Thank you Jakey" Jake smiles widely before turning and walking off to continue his conversation with the guys. I turn to Andy and smile widely. Andy chuckles before asking "What?" I giggle as I say "So I'm your girl now am I?" Andy smiles as he says "As long as you want to be that is" I smile widely as I nod my head. Andy smiles as he leans down and captures my lips in his once again.

Once our make out session was over, we climbed down from Andy's bunk and started making our way towards the living area. As we walked in we saw that the guys were all talking and drinking beer. Andy chuckles before sitting down next to Ash and pulling me into his lap. Andy reaches for a can of beer as he pops the top and takes a swig of beer. I giggle as I watch the guys all laughing and talking and having a great time.

Andy is now on his third can of beer while Ash is on his eighth. Jinxx is laid fast asleep on the sofa. CC is fast asleep on the sofa as well wrapped up cuddling Jake. I can't help but release a rather loud giggle as I watch two drunk grown men cuddle together without even realising what they are doing. Ash is still downing can after can. As soon as Ash reached his tenth can, I stood up and dragged him to his bunk to get some sleep. Once I had managed to get Ash to stay in his bunk, I made my way back to the living area. As I walked in Andy was still sat where I left him but he wasn't drinking any more beer.

Andy stands up as soon as he sees me and says "Come on babe, let's go and get some sleep" I smile as he grips my hand pulling me towards his bunk once again. As I climb up into Andy's bunk I notice that Andy is already laid down. I giggle as I lay next to him. I turn over and cuddle up into Andy's chest. Andy chuckles deeply causing the vibrations to travel down his body making my head jump with every laugh, causing me to giggle uncontrollably. Once the laughter had stopped and we were laid in complete silence, Andy whispered down to me "I love you Beth" I smile as I reply saying "I love you too Andy" With that said we fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys,

ObsessedxMusicxLover here. Just a quick message to say thank you so much for reading my stories or favouriting my story/ies. I appreciate all the comments giving me ideas for the plot line for this story.

I will try to update this story tomorrow, so look out for a new chapter.

Thank you guys so much, I appreciate it!

:D


	8. The Performance That Changed Everything

My eyes flutter open slowly. As I look to my right I can't help but smile, Andy is laid with his arm wrapped securely around my waist and his head buried into my neck. I smile widely, he looks so peaceful while he's sleeping. I carefully remove myself from beside him walking into the bathroom. I change into my black skinny jeans with my converses and my black veil brides t-shirt. I style my hair and apply my mascara and eye liner. Once my make up is applied and I'm ready for the day, I exit the bathroom.

I can't help but blush when I see that Andy has awoken and is sat on the end of his bunk shirtless smiling widely at me. I giggle as I start walking back towards his bunk. As I stand infront of Andy, he reaches forward and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I can't help but giggle as Andy cuddles into my stomach. His warm breath fanning across my t-shirt.

Once Andy had removed himself from cuddling my stomach, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. I smiled as I made my way into the living area. I walked in to see that Jake, Ash and Jinxx were laughing their heads off because of something CC had said. I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Ash. Ash looked over at me and smiled before placing his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. I didn't really care because I know that Ash doesn't have feelings for me in any way and that Andy knows that the guys wouldn't do anything to ruin our relationship.

After ten minutes of cuddling with Ash, Andy walked out of the bathroom wearing his black skin tight leather pants and his leather jacket. I smiled widely as Andy walked over to the sofa and sat next to me replacing Ashley's arm around my shoulder with his own. I turned and kissed Andy gently on the lips before cuddling deep into his chest.

While me and Andy were chatting to Ashley about the tour, Jon their tour manager walked into tthe tour bus and said "Alright guys, your show starts in ten minutes so you need to get ready". The guys excluding Andy all got up and walked back to their seperate bunks to get ready for the show. Andy lean't down to me and whispered "I'll be back in a couple of minutes ok babe?" I smile widely as I nod. Andy walks off into the bathroom to start applying his war paint.

I place my feet up on the coffee table as I watch the guys get ready for the show applying their war paint. Ash was done before everyone else surprisingly, he looked over to the sofa and noticed me sat watching them, he smirked widely before walking over to me with his pot of warpaint. He sat down next to me on the sofa and asked "Beth, move your hair out the way for me babe?" I giggle as I move my fringe out of the way. Ashley covers his fingers in war paint before running them down my cheek. I giggle as he starts making patterns under my eyes.

Once Ash was done applying the war paint to my face and my arms. He hands me a mirror so I can see how I look. Surprisingly it doesn't look that bad. All the guys must have finished getting ready because they all started walking back into the living room. I look up to see Andy stood with his mouth hanging open gaping at my appearence. I giggle as I stand up off of the sofa and start walking towards him. He smiles as I lean up and gently kiss him on the lips making sure not to smudge his war paint.

The guys all grab a water bottle out of the fridge before getting escorted out of the tour bus and into the venue by security guards. Andy grips my hand protectively and reasuringly as he guides me through the crowds of fans and into the venue. The guys walk onto the stage, before performing a sound check. Andy leans down and kisses me gently on the lips before running on the stage and setting up with the rest of the guys.

The concert has just started. The crowd is massive there are tons of fans wearing Black Veil Brides t-shirts and wearing one of the band members war paint designs. Andy looks back at me stood backstage and winks before turning to the crowd and shouting "Are you ready mother f****rs?" I giggle as I hear the crowd shout back a reply of "YEAH!". Andy smiles widely as he introduces the song "Ladies and gentlemen this song is called Legacy" The fans scream widely as CC starts playing the drums and the guys start the night performances off.

The concert has just finished, the guys were amazing. Andy and the guys all walk backstage, Andy walks over to me and kisses me on the lips wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into his body. I smile into the kiss reaching my hands up and tangling them into his hair, pulling gently causing his to release a quiet moan. Andy pulls away and grabs my hand pulling me towards the tour bus.

Andy must of got impatient because the next thing I knew, I was hanging over Andy's shoulder and he was running towards the tour bus. Andy opened the tour bus door and started walking towards his bunk, I giggle as he laid me down on his bed. Andy leans down and kisses me passionatly on the lips, I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair once again. Andy smiles into the kiss before laying down over me, holding his weight off of me. Andy pulled away looking me deeply in the eyes. He was asking permission, I giggle as I nod. Andy leans his body off of mine and pulls my t-shirt over my head. I giggle as he unclasps my bra and throws it onto the floor along with my shirt. Andy reaches down and unbuttons my skinny jeans.

That night, I lost my virginity to Andy Biersack and I couldn't have been more happier.


	9. Remembering

My eyes flutter open slowly, as my pupils try to get used to the sunlight which is beaming in through the bunk curtain. A wide smile appears on my face as I remember what happened last night. I lost my virginity to Andy Biersack. I utterly can't believe it. I glance up to see that Andy is still sleeping peacefully beside me, how did I get so lucky to meet this man?

I am brought out of my thoughts by Andy pulling me by my waist closer to him, while burying his head into my neck. I giggle slightly as his breath runs across my neck resulting in goose bumps appearing on my neck. I feel him place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smile slightly as I look up into his eyes, connecting eye contact. He smiles brightly at me, he leans down into my ear and says "Last night was absolutely magical" I giggle as I nod slightly and reply with "I can't believe that it actually happened" while smiling widely at him.

Andy notices that I am really happy and not regretting what happened last night. I notice him take a small sigh of relief as his arms untense from around my waist. I look up to Andy and say "I'm going to get ready, the guys will be up soon" Andy nods softly as he rolls out of the bunk pushing the curtain out of the way as he goes. I smile as I follow his lead and head out of the bunk.

I notice that Andy has gone straight into the living area to watch Batman. I giggle softly as I walk into the bathroom, and hop into the shower. After washing I climb out of the shower and get dressed. I style my hair into my normal hairstyle, consisting of my hair down and my side fringe. I apply my mascara and my eye liner before heading out of the bathroom to join Andy in watching Batman.

As I walk through past the bunks to get into the living area, I notice Ash in the kitchen eating breakfast. I smile at him before carrying on walking past and finally sitting down on the sofa next to Andy. The episode of Batman has just finished, I glance up and notice that all the guys are now awake and dressed, all either eating breakfast or talking about what they have planned for today.

Tonight at about 6:30pm the guys have another concert, this time it is as part of the DOWNLOAD festival. It's located in the UK so we have been travelling on the road for 3 hours, on our way to an airport. I have already packed up two suitcases and a duffel bag, while the guys have all got three suitcases. One is full of their make up and war paint along with the other neccesaties, while the other two suitcases are filled with hairspray, gel and outfits.

We are broken out of our conversation by Jon their tour manager alerting us that we have arrived at the airport. I collect my suitcases and my duffel bag off of my bunk and head towards the door of the tour bus. I glance behind me to notice that all the guys are following my lead and are now heading out of the tour bus. We head into the airport and are greeted by a private receptionist. She turns to me and asks "Maam please can I see your passport?" I smile gently at her before handing over my passport to be stamped and checked.

The receptionist stamps my passport and hands it back over to me, before repeating the same process with the guys. Once we have all been checked into our private flight which is heading to the UK, we head over to get our luggage arranged for the flight. Once that is all sorted we head onto the private plane, I go and sit next to Andy at the back of the plane. Ash is sat with CC in front of us and Jake and Jinxx are sat at the front next to each other.

The captain of our arranged private plane alerts us over the intercom "We will be landing in the UK, in roughly five minutes please can you fasten your seatbelts" We all apply our seatbelts, as the plane starts to land.

The doors of the plane open and we are greeted by the screams and crys of many Black Veil Brides fans. I can't believe what I am seeing, there are fans everywhere. The whole airport is almost completely cramped packed with Black Veil Brides fans wanting to welcome the guys to the UK. The guys head over towards the fans and sign autographs and to take multiple photos with them. Once the guys have signed almost all of the pieces of paper and taken pictures with most of the fans, the guys and me are escorted through the crowd of fans and into the tour bus waiting outside.

It's a four hour drive to Donnington Park from the airport. We carry our suitcases onto the tour bus and start to reorganise our things. Me and the guys head into the living area, starting up a conversation as the ride to DOWNLOAD begins I'm so excited to watch the guys perform on stage tonight.


	10. Another Author's Note

Hey guys,

Just a quick authors note to thank you for reading this story. Currently I have no idea where this story is leading, if you have any suggestions of where this story could go, I am more than happy to hear your suggestions.

I am really grateful to all the people who have read/favourited/commented on this story.

Hopefully hear from some of you soon.

See ya  
ObsessedxMusicxLover :)


End file.
